Psychotic Love
by LOVERLY x3
Summary: Akito kidnaps Tohru from the Sohma residence, and brings her back to the main house. How will Kyo and Yuki react? What will Akito's twisted ideas do to Tohru? Will she survive? TohruxAkito TohruxYuki TohruxKyo
1. Chapter 1

Tohru was in the kitchen washing the dishes while humming a cheery tune. _I wish Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure would hurry home! It's getting late. _Tohru paused and stared out of the window, looking at the black, starry night. _Something's not right_. She resumed washing the dishes with a troubled expression.

Tohru heard the front door click, and turned around anticipating that the boys would walk through the door. Instead, someone else walked in. Someone like Akito.

"Hello Tohru," Akito Sohma greeted. Tohru lowered her eyes and gave a weak 'Hello' in return.

Akito walked over to Tohru and smiled evily. _This girl deserves some punishing! Think you can walk right into the lives of **my** family and not get punished? Think again, bitch!_ Akito lifted the girl's chin up, and saw fear in her eyes. Her lips started to tremble, catching his attention.

"What beautiful lips you have," he whispered. The girl nodded, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Tohru whimpered as he neared her. Akito traced her lips with his index fingers. _What soft lips you have. A virgin in kissing, perhaps? Well, I'll change that._ The psychotic look in his eyes didn't help the fact that she was trying to calm down. Squeezing her eyes shut she prayed for the boys to come home and save her."Why are you squeezing your eyes closed like that!" Akito's tempered flared, "How dare you disrespect me by not looking at me! You should be honored to be bestowed with my presence! What are you trying to say with the closing of your eyes? Are you saying that I am hideous?"

Tohru's eyes whipped open and she shook her head furiously, "I do not think you are ugly! I'm sorry, Akito-san! I'm so, so, so sorry! I -" Akito cut her off by slapping her. Tohru fell to the floor, bleeding in the places Akito's nailshad scratched her. Akito's eyes shone like onyx.

He crouched down to meet her gaze, and got a centimeter away from her face, "Having fun?" Tohru frighteningly, whimpered.

Akito whispered, "Good." Then he ripped off her dish-washing gloves and threw them on the ground. Then he slapped her so hard, she fell unconscious. Leaving the note he had pre-written for Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki, Akito carried Tohru out the door, not bothering to shut it.Akito placed the unconscious girl in the backseat of Hatori's car.

"Drive," he instructed, harshly. Hatori turned around to look at Tohru, a bruise was forming on the left of her cheek. He winced, he felt guilty he had been a part of this. He wanted so much to have stopped Akito. He had failed Tohru miserably.

**- FLASHBACK -**

"Akito, please! Don't do this," Hatori begged, "What has she done? Spare her!"

Akito whipped around, "Are you questioning your **god**? I'll tell you what she has done, that filthy bitch walked right into the lives of the cursed ones. There's a reason why there are cursed Hatori. They are not meant to have any luxuries or pleasures! They only serve their god, **me**." Akito's voice was laced with venom and hate.

Hatori desperately tried once more, "Akito, your condition! Your health! You would risk your well being for -"

Akito silenced him with a glare, "Start the car Hatori. You only live to serve **me**, your **god**. What I says goes."

**- FLASHBACK OVER -**

"Well, what are you waiting for dammit!" Akito snapped Hatori's head back to face him, "Stop worrying about the little wench and **drive**." Hatori nodded and started the car, shifting the gear to reverse. Hatori turned back around to make sure he didn't hit anything, and took a another quick glimpse at Tohru. Hatori, now facing front, started the long drive home. He prayed that Kyo and Yuki would not come after Tohru, it would only cause more of a stir. He prayed that their affection for Tohru would not overlook the fact that Akito would punish them, as well as Tohru, if they did come. _God, don't fail me now._

Akito smiled pleasantly. _She ought to know her place, and who better than I to teach her, her lesson?_


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki opened the door and stepped aside, and Kyo walked into the house with an armload of groceries.

Kyo's muffled voice projected from behind the bags, "You damn rat! How come you didn't carry any of the groceries?" Kyo stomped into the kitchen and placed the groceries down on the counter.

"Tohru," Yuki called, "We're home!" Yuki hung his jacket up and took off his shoes, placing them next to the door. He waited for Tohru to down and greet them, but no one came.

Kyo walked back into the main hallway, "Why are the dishes-" Kyo stopped and starred at the ripped pair of yellow gloves next to a small pool of blood. All color had drained from Kyo's face.

"You two are so mean! You big bunch of meanies! Leaving me out at the market alone! How cruel of you not to tell me you were leaving!" Shigure whined, childishly.

"Yuki!" Kyo bewilderly sputtered, "I think ... I think Tohru's been ... I think ... kidnapped!"

"What? How could that -" Yuki started to speak, but was interrupted by the crisp, white envelope camly laying there on dinner table.

Shigure stopped pouting and finally took notice of the ripped gloves and blood. He finally saw that there were half-washed dishes in the sink, and that there was a white envelope on the dinner table. His face drained of all color.

Yuki walked over to the dinner table slowly, and reached for the envelope as if it were a diesease. Pulling out the letter inside, he quickly scanned it, dreading the worst. If there was a colorpaler than white, that was the color of Yuki's face.

"What happened? What's wrong? You damn rat! What the hell is going on?" Kyo angrily shouted, snatching the paper from Yuki's hand. Kyo scanned the paper just as quickly as Yuki did and paled just as pale as Yuki did.

Shigure didn't quite know what happened and gently tugged the letter from Kyo's hand. He didn't even have to read it, he knew it was from Akito from the look of the pensmanship.

"So our little flower ... um ... she's been ... err ... kidnapped," Shigure gulped. Kyo and Yuki nodded in agreement. They both no longer looked scared, they looked angry. Knowing Kyo's temper, something was about to break.

"That jackass! That bitch-ass mother-fucker fucking kidnapped Tohru! When I get my hands on the mother-fucking asshole he's going to get it!" Kyo was in a blind rage and he stormed right out the backdoor letting loose a color vocabulary Yuki and Shigure didn't know he had.

"I agree with Kyo, we should do something, but not right now. Now is not a good time. We need to clear our heads and think about this rationally," Yuki calmly told himself and Shigure, and ran out after Kyo in attempts to stop Kyo and tell him the same thing.

"My flower, my beautiful innocent flower ... kidnapped. Hah," Shigure sat down in the dining room chair and propped his arms on the table, head in his hands, "Who will cook and clean and ... my flower. Ah, so ..." Shigure got up and called Hatori.

Hatori professionally answered the phone, "Hello, Sohma residence, this is Hatori speaking. How may I help you?"

"Yes, Haa-san, is Tohru over at the main house? Don't bother saying no, how is she?" the voice from the other end of the line was easily recognized asShigure.

"She has a couple of bruises, a minor concussion, and a large cut and bruise on her left cheek. This wasn't Akito's worst, but it wasn't his lightest. She's resting in one of the guest rooms near me. Akito wanted her in a room right next to him, but I told him that it would be best if she was next to me. That's only until she gets better though," Hatori responded, sighing heavily into the phone.

"Ah, I see. Well, no use in going over there right now. Don't want to wake Tohru up. I guess we can visit tomorrow. Good night Haa-san. Thank you," Shigure was about to hang up, but Hatori interjected quickly.

He started to talk quickly, "Don't come over tomorrow! Or try getting Tohru back. Control Kyo's temper as best as you can. It won't do if he comes storming into Akito's house like a raging baboon. I know Yuki won't do anything stupid, but keep him at bay too. I do not want either of them raging into the main residence in a blind fury. Akito will not be pleased, and he will certainly punish Yuki and Kyo, not to mention release some, if not most, of his rage onto Tohru. I don't want Tohru to suffer any more injuries if I can help it. Calm them down." Shigure heard a 'click' and the line went dead.

Staring at the phone, Shigure quietly mumbled to himself, "Easy for you to say."


	3. Chapter 3

"Let go of me you asshole! Damn rat! I told you to fucking let the hell go!" Kyo fought Yuki's grip around his lower abdomen.

"Not until you calm down. We cannot just storm into the main residence in a blind fury! There will be consequences!" Yuki tried to reason with Kyo as he hauled Kyo back into the house.

"I don't care about the goddamn consequences! Tohru could be majorly hurt and you sorry-excuse for a human being are too damn prissy to do anything about the situation! Let the hell go you stupid son-of-a-bitch!" Kyo tried to bite Yuki's hand unsucessfully.

Yuki slammed Kyo into the wall, "There will be dire consequences that we, as well as Tohru, will have to endure! She is already injured very badly as you can see by the blood on the floor, so I don't think that she can deal with any more injuries. You know what Akito's consequences are; beatings. I don't think barging in, trying to get revenge, will get us anywhere. So calm down!"

Kyo's eyes blazed with anger. Shoving Yuki out of the way, he stalked outside and climbed up to the roof. Yuki sighed a breath of relief, and walked past a tired and worn Shigure into the kitchen.

"Might as well finish the dishes, don't want them to rust in the water," Yuki sighed, talking to no one in particular.

Out of nowhere, Shigure started to speak, "She's ok. She just has a couple of bruises, a large cut and bruise on one cheek, and a minor head injury." Getting up from the table, Shigure headed upstairs.

Yuki frowned, and grew angry. A vein popped up on his forhead and started pulsing. He put the dish he was currently washing down, and gripped the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white. Squeezing his eyes shut, and taking deep breaths, Yuki calmed himself down. _Akito, I will get you. What you have done is absurd, cruel, and unforgiveable. I will get you. _Yuki finished the rest of the dishes with a look of determination in his eyes. A plan was forming in his head, and he wanted to execute it as soon as possible. Hearing the loud pacing on the roof top, Yuki looked up with a grim expression on his golden face. Whatever Yuki's plan was, Yuki knew that Kyo would be more than happy to oblige. _You will not get away with this, Akito. Mark my words._


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru woke up in a state of confusion. Her head hurt and she couldn't feel the left side of her face. She sat up on the bed, wincing at the bright light and looked around the room. She touched her bandaged head, and racked her brain to figure out what had happened last night. She stood up and felt the reprecusions of her actions. Her head was reeling from the concussion, and everything was spinning. She could feel the vomit crawling up her throat. She stumbled around the room and found an empty wastebasket, just in time for her to throw up in it. She slumped to the floor and groaned. _What happened? Where am I? Where's Kyo and Shigure and Yuki? _Tohru's vision blurred again, and the last thing she saw was a man walking in the room calling 'Tohru'.

Hatori rushed toward the injured girl. _Oh no! I shouldn't have left her alone!_ He caught Tohru just when she was about to hit the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief, he carried Tohru back to her temporary bed. _That damn Akito! He deserves to be punished for what he did to Tohru!_ Hatori sighed discouragingly, and placed Tohru back on the bed. _But what can I do? I'm not strong enough._ Tenderly, unwrapping the dirty bandage from her head, he gently checked her head wound. _She's healing quickly and efficiently, that's good._ Hatori applied some medication to speed up the healing process, and wrapped a clean bandage around her head. He checked her cut cheek. _Her cheek is healing suffieciently enough. _Hatori applied some ointment, and re-bandaged her cheek with a new bandage. He pulled the blanket up to her torso, and tucked her in. Hatori sat in the chair opposite of the bed, and set his watch to alert him at 2:45 p.m. in case he fell asleep. Akito would not be pleased if Hatori was late for Akito's weekly check-up.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my story and those that put it on their favorite lists and watch list. I haven't updated this fanfic in years, literally. Lol. I'm really sorry for not keeping up with this but after four chapters I couldn't find the time or inspiration to keep up with it. After putting it off for so long, I eventually forget about until I checked my email and saw a notification from Fanfiction . net. I'm deciding to leave this incomplete. Thank you again for all the kind reviews and the favorites. I really appreciated it. (:


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to discontinue this fanfic, but a fellow member of the community, randres89, has kindly offered to continue the story. So, I am handing over the reigns to her and I wish her the best! Please give her all the encouragement and support ya'll have given me. (:


End file.
